stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy (episode)
Percy is the first episode of Season 1 and the first in the series. Plot The story begins with Edward giving an introduction to the Island of Sodor, and the Nor'easters. One morning, Mr. Star, head of the LNER's operations on Sodor, informs his crew that they'll be receiving a new shunter called Percy. He also tells them of an ocean liner, The Duchess that will be coming in, and that they will be taking their cargo and James and Henry will double head the train. Over at Brendam Docks, Mr. Zorro, head of the LMS's operations on Sodor, also tells his crew of The Duchess, and that they must make a plan to swipe the contract from the Nor'easters. Later, Thomas comes across the new engine Percy at the station and the two head up to the Marston Heights coal mine to drop off some fuel. Meanwhile, Diesel and Lily meet up with Duck who tells them that the Duchess has come in early. Taking this to their advantage, Diesel orders Adam and Colin to switch the points on Henry (the strongest Nor'easter), which would knock him off the line and out of commission. Meanwhile, James meets up with Duck who informs him that the Duchess might already be in port. James hurries off to tell the others. At the Lumber Yard, Adam and Colin meet up with Henry and talk to him while Colin's firemen sets the points against Henry. Thomas and Percy meet up with James and Toby at the harbor and the latter orders Thomas to go look for Henry while James, Percy and Toby arrange the train. Meanwhile, Thomas finds Henry, derailed, at the Lumber Yard. Since a crane won't get to Henry for another hour, Thomas goes back to the others and explains Henry's predicament. Toby devised a new plan: Thomas and James would pull from the front, and Percy would push from the rear. The three manage to get going but Diesel, seeing his chance, grabs a truck and sends it flying into the back of Percy as they go over the points, not realizing that Duck was watching, and the resulting breaking from Percy, causes a coupling to snap, and the train to split in two. After Mr. Star had to explain to one of The Duchess's official why the delivery was very far behind schedule, Diesel offers the service of the LMS. Soon, Thomas, James and Percy were replaced by Diesel, Douglas and Adam. Pleased with their plan, the Midis believe they will get the contract. Percy, still dwelling on his mistake, struggles to get through his duties. Thomas meets up with Duck and explains about the incident with Percy, Duck, who had witnessed what happened, tells him that it was Diesel who threw the truck at the back of Percy. Thomas goes back to inform Percy, only to find him in an accident. Thomas informs Percy that he had learned it never was his fault. Meanwhile, Mr. Zorro yells at his engines now that the truth is out. Mr. Star tells his engines that they have learned a valuable lesson about trust and that they should not jump to conclusions before knowing the truth. He also declares that Percy shall be joining the crew. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Diesel * Colin * Lily * Adam * Mr. Star * Mr. Zorro * Sally * Gavin * Coleen (not named; does not speak) * Donald (cameo) * Reginald (cameo) * Micky (cameo) Trivia * This episode is based of the TUGS episode of the Sunshine. * There are two versions of this episode, the old version and the remake version. Poll Do you like Percy? I LOVED IT! Yes. Kinda... No. I HATED IT! Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Episodes uploaded in January